Runaway Love
by N. Halifax
Summary: Olivia is found at a crossroads when her husband is wanted for treason. She quickly becomes the accomplice to his escape. Will Elliot and her help him find out who is setting him up before he gets arrested for the felony? Cute EO friendship mixed in. R
1. Chapter 1

Olivia lay in bed next to her husband of five years. They got engaged after two years of dating and got married a couple of months later.

"What's going on at work?" She asked knowing the answer she was going to get. He glanced over at her and said nothing.

Agent Daniel Joel Hamilton was dedicated to his job. Everything he handled was top secret. Even from his wife.

Olivia hugged him around the stomach and rested her head on his chest. "Hey Danny?"

"Yea babe?"

Olivia knew he could only give her partial information because he was secret service. "Is everything ok at work?"

"Yea" He answered as he gave her a kiss on the head. "How you doing?"

"Good. We closed a case today" She answered as she moved closer to his fit body. She slowly traced his muscles over his shirt.

"That's good." He pulled her on top of him. "Hi"

She smiled at his cute light green eyes. "Hi"

"You love me?"

"With all my heart" She whispered as she placed a small kiss on his lips. "You love me?"

"More then anything in the world" He whispered with a smile. Olivia leaned down again and started to kiss him softly.

They heard some kind of noise by the front of their apartment door. They broke the kiss and looked in that direction.

"You heard that?" Daniel asked.

"Yea" She answered as she got off of him.

He got off the bed and pulled his jeans on over his boxers. "Stay here"

Of course knowing the detective she couldn't just stay there. She also got off the bed and pulled her jeans on over her panties.

Daniel just shook his head at her. "What did I just say?"

"You knew what you were getting into when you married me" Olivia rolled her eyes and took her gun.

Daniel took his gun from his holster and both went out. They slowly made their way into the living room. They heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Agent Tucker"

They both put their guns down since that was one of Daniel's co-workers.

Daniel went to the door and opened it "What? It's eleven at night what's so important?" He asked in a low voice.

Tucker had three more people behind him. He pulled out a blue form from his pocket. "We have a warrant for your arrest"

Daniel raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"

"Daniel don't make this harder then it is" One agent said quietly.

Olivia came to the door hearing the conversation. "What is going on?"

"Step aside agent Hamilton" Tucker ordered.

Daniel moved away from the door. He grabbed the warrant and let them in. "What the hell is this?"

"You're being charged with treason," Tucker answered. "Come on you know the routine"

"What?" Daniel yelled "Treason?"

Tucker pulled out his handcuffs "Come on Dan don't make me do this in front of Olivia"

Daniel stepped back "Are you kidding me? Are you talking about the files that are missing?"

"Yes"

"No!" He yelled, "I initiated that case. What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Just following the evidence like you thought me" Tucker answered "It points to you"

Daniel just looked at them "Someone's setting me up"

Olivia just stared in shock. There was no way he did this. He was so secretive that he didn't even tell her stuff. "This is a mistake"

One agent came to Daniel and pulled his gun out of his hands. "You have to come with us"

Daniel nodded slowly "Ok. Let me get dressed first"

The agents nodded. He walked back to his bedroom with his wife following.

Olivia closed the door behind him. "Danny tell me you didn't do this"

"Of course I didn't" He answered. "I have to get out of here" He grabbed a hoodie and went to his closet for his spare gun.

"What?" Olivia asked in disbelief. "If you run they will suspect you"

"Olivia they already suspect me. I'm already convicted in their eyes. They charge me with this I'm dead" He put his gun on his belt and came back to her. "I have to find out who is setting me up."

Olivia placed her hands on his shoulders "Baby you cant run"

"I have to. This isn't like pleading guilty or not. I'm dead as soon as I walk out of here with them" He took her face in her hands "I have to. It's the only way I'm staying alive."

Olivia tried to hide her tears and slowly nodded "Ok"

"I love you." He kissed her deeply. "This might hurt a bit" He swung at her and hit her across the face.

Olivia held her cheek as blood ran down her small cut. She knew he hit her so no one would suspect her of helping him.

He opened the window but spotted police cars by the fire escape also. "Shit" He pulled his gun out and took Olivia's arm. "I love you baby," he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her neck.

Olivia nodded knowing he was going to use her as a shield to walk out of here.

He placed the gun on her head and slowly opened the door to their bedroom.

All the agents pointed their guns at him.

"I have civilian Tucker" Daniel walked out slowly. "Don't shoot at a cop" He pointed his gun at the agents by the door. "Back away."

The agents moved but held their guns at him.

_Flashback_

_Olivia and Elliot walked into the FBI gym since Agent Dana Lewis was there and they had to ask her something about the case she worked with them._

_Most of the agents were sitting on the bleachers watching the fight in the middle of the gym on the mat._

_Elliot pointed to the mat. Olivia smirked seeing Dana was wrestling with a guy and kicking his ass._

"_C'mon baby" The guy provoked with a smirk._

"_Oh Daniel you never learn" She grabbed him in a headlock and tossed him down on the ground._

_Daniel groaned as everyone let out cringes._

_Elliot and Olivia sat down on the bleachers finding this very amusing since the man was very fit._

_Dana leaned down to him "Had enough yet?"_

_Daniel smiled and tripped her. He quickly grabbed her hand and pinned it down "C'mon Sparky."_

_She punched him and then pushed him on the ground. She got on top of him with her elbow jammed in his stomach. "I said I'm not helping you."_

_He pushed her elbow off and then pushed her on the ground so she was on stomach. He gently took her wrist and twisted it behind her back "You'll be an important member of the team"_

"_Yea. In a mini-skirt" She grabbed him by the neck and threw him over her shoulder._

_Everyone in the gym let out small laughs and started to bet. _

_Dana got off the floor and caught her breath. "No way. Find another bimbo"_

_Daniel whimpered and nodded being very out of breath "Ok" he grabbed her leg and pulled her down._

_Both just lay there being exhausted._

"_You're buying dinner" Dana managed out._

"_You got it" Daniel slapped her butt and kept lying there as she smacked him in the crotch. He smiled "Athletic cup"_

"_I see" She nodded._

_Elliot and Olivia got up seeing they finished the fight. _

_Elliot extended his hand to Dana "Need help?"_

"_Yes" Daniel mumbled out._

_Dana took his hand and pulled herself up. "Get up you dumbass"_

_Olivia smiled a little at Daniel since he was very cute and muscular. _

_Daniel got off the floor. _

"_Hamilton this is detective Stabler and Benson. I worked with them" Dana introduced. _

_Daniel shook hands with Elliot and then smiled at Olivia "Daniel"_

"_Olivia" she smiled back._

"_Cop?" Daniel asked looking at her up and down._

"_Yea. Fed?" Olivia asked sizing him up in return. _

_Dana and Daniel exchanged looks since he normally kept his job discreet for professional reasons._

"_Well…not really but something like that" Daniel answered with a shrug._

_Olivia nodded being very confused "Ok… whatever that means."_

_Dana pulled Elliot away to talk about the case and left her friend, since the police Academy, and Olivia alone. _

"_So detective Benson what are you a detective for?" Daniel asked as they started to walk to the vending machine._

"_SVU. What are you sort of an agent for?" Olivia asked with a smirk since his light green eyes were gorgeous._

_Daniel looked over at Dana talking to Elliot. She trusted these two cops enough so he guessed he could two. He leaned in a little closer to the beautiful detective "Secret Service" He said in a low voice._

_Olivia's mouth dropped but she quickly closed it. "Huh"_

"_Huh? I tell you something like that and all you say is huh?" He shook his head playfully as he grabbed a water bottle from the machine._

_Olivia smiled and shrugged "Well you got your ass kicked by a girl so I don't know if I should be too friendly with a man like that"_

_Daniel nodded "Huh"_

_Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes. "Funny"_

_He grinned finding this cop very fun to talk to, also extremely sexy with a gun holster. "Ok Olivia, would you be interested in dinner maybe?"_

_Olivia smirked and shook her head. "Sorry" _

_Daniel looked a little disappointed but leaned on the vending machine. "Huh"_

_Olivia blushed seeing she just gave this stranger opportunity to tease her with her reaction. "It's not you, it's just that I'm sort of sick of dating these rich guys who take me to fancy restaurants and then get spooked by my job. I'm sorry"_

"_Well I already know what your job is and I'm not spooked" He smirked a little. He didn't know why someone would get spooked away from her. She was funny, cute, smart and extremely fun to talk to. He sure as hell wasn't running from her. "What makes you think I'm rich?"_

_Olivia pointed to his Rolex on his wrist "That" _

_He looked at his watch "What? That was a present" He lied. _

"_Really?" She asked. He did seem like a rich guy that might over do his limits with her. She had so many dates with these types that she could sense them before even a kiss. This one seemed different but they all did at one point._

"_No" he shook his head. "Look c'mon I wont take you to a fancy restaurant. I'll take you wherever you want to go."_

"_I…I…I don't know" She was this was easier. He was cute, funny, smart, strong and surprisingly honest even about the smallest thing._

"_C'mon" He pleaded. "No rich guys around" He took his watch off and handed it to her. "One date? You get to keep my watch if I cross the line, say something stupid or become a rich asshole."_

_Olivia bit her lip and took his watch. "Fine. One date"_

"_One date" He nodded with a grin. "Movie and dinner?" _

"_Sure" She nodded. "Are you actually rich?"_

_He smirked a little "Do I still get a date if I tell the truth?"_

_Olivia lifted the watch up "Yes"_

_He nodded "Then no."_

"_Why didn't you just tell me that?"_

"_Cause I had fun talking to you. The watch is a product of a lot of saved up money" He shrugged. "Where should I pick you up?"_

"_Um…SVU precinct. Lewis knows where that is. Tomorrow night. Call me" She handed him her card. "I have to go. My partner is probably done talking to Lewis"_

_Daniel just nodded. "Don't ditch me. I like my watch"_

_Olivia smiled and moved closer. "Then don't cross your limits" She whispered softly in his ear. She turned around and walked away._

_Daniel smirked and checked her out as she kept walking away from him._

_End Flashback_

"She's your wife" Tucker said as he kept the gun on him "Let her go"

"You're my friends but you're charging me with something crazy." Daniel slowly walked backwards to the door. "Why would I commit treason? I don't tell Olivia things and you think I would tell someone else?"

"Money makes you do crazy things" Tucker shrugged.

"You stood at my wedding you son of a bitch!" Daniel finally got to the door. He looked around and no one was in the hallway. "Olivia honey get the walkie-talkie from Jefferson"

Jefferson handed her the radio. Olivia handed it to her husband. "Don't chase me Tucker. I know how you think. I know how you move. Don't forget that I trained all of you. I will know you're by me before you even get a hunch." Daniel placed a kiss on Olivia's head and took off running.

The agents put their weapons down.

Jefferson turned to Tucker "What if he is smarter then you?"

Tucker nodded "He is smarter then all of us" He looked at Olivia. "Where is he going?"

"How would I know?" She asked as she went to the sink to wipe her cut on her cheek. "He hit me. It's not like I helped him escape"

Tucker just nodded "Where does he keep his files?"

"I don't know Tucker!" Olivia snapped. "He doesn't tell me anything about work. He isn't a traitor!"

Tucker's walkie-talkie came on with Daniel's voice. "Echo eight come in this Bravo"

Tucker quickly grabbed his walkie- talkie since his codename was Bravo "Negative. Negative!" he kept clicking it but he wasn't getting anything. "What is this?"

Jefferson shrugged "He is probably holding the button down so you can't get a word in"

Olivia tried to hide her smile since Daniel was very smart.

"Echo eight report to the south, fox has escaped. All units report to the south."

"Son of a bitch!" Tucker ran out being followed by all the agents.

Olivia smirked and went to the bedroom. She knew what Daniel was doing. He was going to the south knowing Tucker was going to order everyone to the North trying to catch him. She opened her window and spotted all the cop cars ride away from that side.

Couple of seconds later she spotted Daniel run across the street to his car. He pulled the license plates off and keyed the car since no one was looking for a messed up car. He looked up at Olivia and smiled.

Olivia smiled back and nodded.

He got in the car and drove off.

Tucker and Jefferson came into the apartment "You have to come with us"

Olivia was now just sitting in the living room not to give them any clues to which direction Daniel went. "I don't need to go anywhere"

"You're the only one that knows where he might be"

Olivia looked over at him "You want me to help you frame my husband? I don't think so Einstein"

Tucker pulled his handcuffs out "You want us to arrest you for obstruction of justice?"

"Justice?" Olivia asked with a smirk "Last time I checked framing someone wasn't justice."

"Mrs. Benson this will be much easier if you just corporate" Jefferson tried.

"I don't. Know. Where. He is." She said slowly on purpose. "What else do you want from me? To interrogate me?"

Tucker just looked at her "If we find out you're helping him you will be arrested"

"Yes I know the law. I'm a cop last time I checked"

Tucker and Jefferson turned around and left the apartment.

Olivia went to bed and just lay there. She wanted her husband. She wanted to help him but knew if she got close to him that would just lead them to her. She knew Tucker would make someone follow her in case she got in contact with him. This was just complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia threw her pen on her desk being very frustrated. She didn't hear from Daniel all night or morning. She wasn't really expecting to until all of this went away.

Elliot looked up at his partner. "You ok there?"

"Fine" She answered. She didn't even tell her best friend that her husband was wanted for Treason. Elliot and Daniel were good friends but she didn't want more people involved in her assistance of making him disappear.

A man in an expensive black suit walked in. He glanced at Olivia and then proceeded to Cragen's office.

Both detectives noticed it.

"What was that all about?" Elliot asked as he raised his eyebrow.

Olivia just stared at her captain's office door closed. "That's Danny's boss"

"Think he is in trouble?" Elliot asked wondering if maybe her husband was hurt in some way. He knew only Olivia called him Danny. He was either called by his last name or his whole first name.

Olivia looked at her partner. She didn't want to tell him but didn't want to keep it a secret. "I don't know"

Cragen's door opened and the man walked out of the squad room. Not before looking at Olivia again.

"Benson my office" Cragen ordered.

Olivia slowly got up and walked in. She closed the door behind her.

Cragen just stood there with his hands in his pockets. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Captain-"

"Don't" He interrupted. "Daniel is being charged with treason and you had an attitude while they tried to ask you questions"

"Attitude? They are the ones setting him up. I'm sorry if I was pissed that they are trying to arrest my husband" Olivia snapped.

"Where is he?"

"With all due respect even if I knew where he is, which I don't, I wouldn't tell you" She crossed her arms on her chest.

Cragen took a deep breath "Olivia I know you love him but-"

"He didn't do this." Olivia cut in. "I'm not helping them frame him. They can arrest me if they want or squeal on me even to the chief of police but I am not helping them."

Cragen just nodded. "They will arrest you, take your pension if they find out you're helping him"

"I'm not helping him"

"Oh really?" He stepped closer to her. "You didn't know he was going to run?"

Olivia said nothing not wanting to lie to the man that walked her down the aisle. She didn't want to put him in this position. "No sir"

Cragen nodded knowing she was lying to him. "Dismissed"

Olivia turned around and left the office.

Elliot looked at her. "Agent Tucker just stopped by"

Olivia looked at him and sat down in her seat.

Elliot leaned over the table "You're out of your mind if you're helping him."

"I'm not," She said in a low voice.

"You expect me to believe that?" Elliot whispered.

Olivia slowly met his eyes. "I'm sorry if my conscious called in sick today" She shrugged and opened a file.

Elliot sat back in his chair and looked at her for a couple of seconds then took his own file to read.

Olivia looked up at her screen flashing. There was at least five Instant Messages with all different screen names. She didn't recognize any.

She started to open them.

DJH: I'm missing you to death.

Fox: We need to meet.

DJ: Eleven

Joel: Our spot.

CopLover: Don't be late.

HJD: Don't be followed.

She knew it was Daniel. She closed all of them and quickly signed off so no one would trace it. Too late.

Five minutes later Tucker and Jefferson came into the precinct. They walked over to her desk and just pointed at the captain's office.

Olivia got up and went in knowing they couldn't make her talk.

"Captain may we use your office for a couple of minutes?" Tucker asked as he showed him his badge.

Cragen glanced at Olivia and then left since these men had more power then him.

Jefferson closed the door behind him. "Where are you meeting?"

"Who?" Olivia asked.

"Daniel"

"I'm meeting Daniel?" Olivia asked ignorantly. "You guys found him?"

"Don't play cute with us" Tucker said sternly. "He just Instant Messaged you"

"No he didn't." Olivia shook her head. "If he did you would be out there arresting him and you would know where he is."

"He hacked into our system and then rerouted his signal all over the city"

Olivia shrugged "Not my problem." She tried not to smile being very proud of her husband.

"Where are you meeting?"

"I'm not meeting him. Maybe I'm having an affair" She smirked. "Ever think of that?"

Both agents got quiet. They couldn't prove anything. They had no evidence it was Daniel she was talking to.

They turned around and left again.

Olivia took a deep breath glad she once again got away with her bluff. She left the office and then went to her desk.

Elliot smirked and let out a whistle. She looked up at him. "Open your recycle bin"

Olivia did so. It was a message from Daniel that Elliot quickly deleted so no one saw it.

SexyOliviaLover: Bring someone along. They are your affair.

Olivia looked up at Elliot who had a huge grin across his face. Olivia nodded and smiled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot and Olivia sat in their car in a parking lot of a Seven Eleven. It was almost eleven at night.

"Why is this your spot?" Elliot asked looking weirdly at her.

Olivia smiled and rested her head back. "This was our random spot on our first date"

"He took you to seven eleven on your first date? Romantic"

"No. He took me to a dinner and a movie" Olivia answered with smirk. "On my request because I told him I was sick of dating rich, fancy guys."

"So seven eleven was your dinner or your dessert spot?"

"No. We had dinner and he was about to take me home when we passed a seven eleven. I looked at the clock in his car and it was exactly eleven. So I laughed and said it would be funny to go to a seven eleven when it was eleven seven. So he turned around and we sat in the car for seven minutes"

"That is the weirdest first date I have ever heard of." Elliot shook his head at her.

"It was awesome. I felt like a teenager all over again"

"You were up till eleven on dates when you were a teen?"

"Shut up. You talk too much for an affair"

_Flashback_

_Olivia stared at the bright lights of the store "You probably think I'm weird"_

_Daniel smiled a little "Nah. Interesting. Not weird"_

"_Is that a compliment?" _

"_I haven't dated crazy…I mean interesting girls in a while so yes it is" He teased with a grin._

"_You are great at this dating stuff," Olivia teased sarcastically. _

"_You said you didn't want fancy guys. It doesn't get any fancier then a seven eleven at eleven seven" He smiled at his weird sentence. "I'm so confused by what I just said"_

_Olivia laughed and rested her head back. "Thanks for the date"_

"_Thanks for being my date"_

"_It was my pleasure."_

"_Does that mean we might sit in front of a seven eleven another time?" He smirked a little and looked over at her._

"_Maybe" She shrugged._

"_Maybe?" He asked. "That's all? How about probably?"_

_Olivia shook her head "Maybe"_

"_Ok. Maybe. I'll take it" He nodded with a smile. "So what are we going to do when its eleven seven?"_

"_I'm not sure," Olivia answered with a smirk. "Something memorable I guess"_

_Daniel just nodded "That could work. I could buy you a soda." _

_She smiled a little "Thanks."_

"_Only the best" He looked at the clock. "Eleven seven"_

_Olivia leaned over the seat and pressed her lips to his. He slowly took her face in his hands and kissed her back._

_End Flashback._

"Aww your first kiss was in front of a seven eleven?" Elliot teased with a smile. "That's cute"

"Shut up"

"I mean it. It's cute. You remember the exact time you guys kissed" Elliot's phone started ringing. He looked at the number and didn't recognize it "Who's this? It's a 555 number, impossible."

"Its Danny probably, he is an electronic geek. He can probably hack into our phone company and make our bill disappear."

"Really? He should hack into Maureen's college and make her tuition paid off."

Olivia smirked and nodded. "He uses his power for good Detective"

Elliot just shrugged. "Where is he? Does he just like call and we have to go hunting for him?"

"Just be patient"

"Should I answer him?"

"No"

Elliot shrugged and played with his phone as he waited.

All of a sudden the lights in the store went off. The streetlights shut off also. Elliot started to look around but Olivia just sat there.

Their back door opened and then closed. Elliot jumped and turned around.

"Eyes front Stabler" Daniel ordered as he laid in the back seat. He pressed a couple of numbers on his cell phone and the lights came on again. "Elliot go get a slurpee"

"But-" He started.

"Now" Olivia ordered.

Elliot rolled his eyes and left the car.

"Go to the alley"

Olivia turned the car on and left the parking lot. She parked in the alley behind the store.

Daniel jumped from the back seat to the front. "Hey babe"

Olivia turned the car off and hugged him "Hi. I miss you"

"You too. You ok?"

"Yea. Except for the tenth time someone asked me where you were hiding" She shrugged and let him go.

"I'm sorry honey" He gave her a kiss. "I didn't mean to drag you into this"

"It's fine. Where did you sleep last night?"

"Who said I slept? I sneaked into the office and copied all my agents personal profiles" He pulled out a stack of files from under his jacket. "Now all I need is to look at all of them."

"Did you?"

"No. I'm on the run and trying to hide my tracks" He shrugged. "This is harder then I thought. James Bond makes this look easy."

Olivia smiled and winked at him. "You know having an affair requires a motel room"

Daniel smiled a little "Yea?"

Olivia nodded. "Get in the back"

He gave her a kiss and jumped in the back seat. He lay down and put his files under his jacket again. Olivia turned the car on and drove to the front of the store to get Elliot.

Elliot was sipping on one slurpee and holding the other as he sat in front of the seven eleven.

Olivia tried to hold her laughter finding her partner very dorky.

Elliot got up and got in the car. "He left?"

"Yes" Daniel mumbled sleepily. "Drink your damn slurpee you free man"

Elliot handed the other slurpee to Olivia "Want?"

"No. Later" Olivia drove off down the street to a motel. "You're having an affair with me so were going to a motel room"

"Christ Olivia, Dan is right behind us," Elliot teased. He slowly glanced behind him but Daniel was already sleeping.

They came to the motel half an hour later.

"Danny can't sleep now. C'mon" Olivia said looking at him in the mirror. Daniel was still sleeping since he was getting close to 48 hours without sleep. "Honey wake up."

He shifted a little and opened his eyes. He realized where he was. He rubbed his eyes knowing he had to do something so no one saw him going in.

He pulled his cell phone out. He dialed the motel number he saw pasted on the window. "Hi, I'd like to make reservations for six people"

Olivia and Elliot exchanged looks not sure what he was doing.

"Can it be the same room? No? Why?" Daniel talked and motioned for Olivia's phone.

Olivia handed it to him.

Daniel grabbed a straw from Elliot's slurpee. Elliot looked meanly at him and then rolled his eyes. "But other hotels can do it" He opened the door and went out.

He ran over to the electric box and opened it.

Elliot and Olivia watched in their mirror as he did something.

He came back into the car and got in the back seat. "Ok thank you" He hung the phone up. "I just got us 2 minutes without security cameras. Get a room very fast and tell me what room. Elliot go."

Elliot took a deep breath and went out. He got a room and then text Olivia the number. "242" She told him.

Daniel went out and looked around. He sneaked up the stairs to the room. He picked the lock and went in.

Olivia and Elliot followed right after him so no one saw all three together.

They went in and Daniel had a bunch of files spread out on one bed.

"I call this one" Elliot declared as he threw his jacket on the other bed. He sat down and drank his Slurpee.

"Let me get some" Daniel motioned to him.

"No" Elliot shook his head "I bought this"

"Don't be so selfish. Share" Daniel tried again.

Elliot took a deep breath and handed it to Olivia who was standing in between them taking her jacket off. Olivia rolled her eyes at the two men who were like little children sometimes. She took it from her partner and handed it to her husband.

"Thank you" Daniel went to drink it but there was hardly anymore. "Oh c'mon!"

Elliot shrugged "You asked too late for it" He took the remote and turned the TV on.

Olivia took the cup from her husband "I'll buy you another one. C'mon work" She sat down by him and placed her hand on his back.

Daniel started to open files and looked through them. "I don't even know where to start"

"Who has access to the files that are missing?" Olivia asked trying to help in any way she could.

Daniel separated some files into a pile "Them"

Olivia took half the pile "Anything I should look for?"

"Change in financial records, reports of different behavior, and suspicious backgrounds of family members."

Olivia nodded and started to look through the files. She looked over at Elliot who was just watching TV. "You want to help us?"

Elliot looked over at her "I will get you coffee and food but I'm the affair. My reputation is on the line for you people."

Daniel looked up at him "Black coffee. No sugar, no cream and a chicken sandwich"

"Same here. Wheat bread for me though" Olivia told him as she went back to the files.

Elliot rolled his eyes and got up. "Fine. Can I get some money for all this?" Olivia and Daniel both shook their heads at the same time. Elliot grabbed his jacket and left the room.

Olivia handed Daniel two files. "These are the only ones matching everything"

He took them and put them in a separate pile "Thanks"

"Sure" Olivia nodded and gave him a kiss "I love you"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer "You too. You don't know how much I appreciate this. From you and Elliot"

"Of course honey" Olivia gave him a kiss. "Anything you need and I'm here for you. I will make Elliot be here or I'll kick his ass"

Daniel smiled a little and looked over at her "Anything huh?

"Anything I could do with my partner in the same room." She placed a kiss on his soft lips. "What you have on your mind I will give you when were alone in our house when all this clears up"

He nodded and took her in his arms. He needed the comfort of her right now. "I'm scared that this won't clear up. What if they catch me before I find out what is happening?"

Olivia knew he would sometimes question his ability to do his job and most of the time she had to assure him. "You are smarter then all of them Danny. I believe you could beat them in this"

He kissed her on the head "Thanks"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot woke up to the sun in his eyes. He only had on his boxers and the rest of his clothes were thrown on the floor of the motel so they wouldn't get wrinkled when he slept. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He turned around to the other bed.

Olivia was in Daniel's hoodie and only panties under the blanket. She had her arm around him as she slept with her head on his back. Daniel was only in boxers and his t-shirt. He was completely used to Olivia's head on him since she liked to cuddle.

Elliot slowly got up to get dressed. He pulled his jeans on and then took his shirt. He left a note on the nightstand and went out to get some breakfast for all of them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot came back fifteen minutes later with three coffees and two bags from Mcdonalds full of food.

He came into the room but Daniel and Olivia weren't there. Their bed was still messy and all their clothes were gone.

He put the food and coffee down and went to the bathroom to check if they were still in the motel or if they were gone.

He opened the door and stopped in his tracks hearing the water running from the shower. It was steamy but he could see they were both in there.

Olivia was pressed to the tile with her back and kissing him with her eyes closed. Daniel was holding her wrists over her head and making out with her.

Elliot quickly turned around and left the bathroom to give his partner privacy with her husband.

He sat on the bed and watched TV as he ate his breakfast. That was weird. He never saw Olivia in a shower with a man. He never even saw her naked. The bathroom was too steamy and Daniel was pressed to her body.

He suddenly heard a moan from the bathroom. He jumped and shook his head. He didn't need to hear that. He quickly got off the bed to get out of the motel.

He opened the door and stopped seeing cop cars and other cars with lights flashing from the hood. This wasn't good. He closed the door and ran into the bathroom but not before closing his eyes "People. Cops. Outside" He called out.

Daniel and Olivia jumped hearing him.

Olivia slid off Daniel's body and covered herself with her husbands. "Elliot! Get out!"

"Sorry" Elliot shrugged "But there's cops outside and I'm pretty sure it's for Daniel"

Daniel quickly turned the water off and opened the door. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself.

Elliot looked away but was somewhat jealous from his size. He shook his head and knew this wasn't the time to be manly.

"A lot of them?" Daniel asked as he pulled his t-shirt from last night over his head.

"Sort of" Elliot answered.

"Danny" Olivia whispered angrily since he left the door open to the shower.

Daniel grabbed a towel and tossed it to her. Olivia quickly wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the shower.

They heard a knock on the door to the motel room. "Detective Benson, open the door!"

Daniel quickly grabbed his jeans and boxers and pushed Elliot out of the bathroom.

Olivia and Daniel quickly got dressed. Daniel went out of the bathroom and pulled his shoes on. He mouthed 'stall' to Elliot.

Elliot nodded. "Who is it?" He asked.

Olivia came out and pointed to the bathroom window to Daniel. He nodded and grabbed all his files. He stuck them in the back of his pants that were somewhat loose.

"The secret service" A man yelled back. "Open the door or we will open it for you"

Daniel grabbed his gun and put it on his belt. He gave Olivia a kiss and ran to the bathroom.

"Just a second" Elliot yelled back. He quickly took his shirt off and pulled his jeans off. He slowly went to the door in his boxers.

Daniel opened the window and climbed out slowly. He pulled himself onto the roof and lay there so no one saw him.

Elliot opened the door and rubbed his eyes trying to look like he just woke up. "What is it? It's like early in the morning"

The two men by the door looked at him and then Olivia standing in the back with her hair all wet. "Detective Benson and Stabler?"

Both nodded.

The men showed their badges "Agent Delgado and Gerald, secret service"

Olivia came to the door. "If this is about my husband I don't know where he is. I told you people like ten times already"

"Seriously" Elliot rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist "She doesn't even want to know ok?"

Olivia played along and put her arm around Elliot's waist "Can't you just leave me alone?"

One officer ran over to the agents "We got a tip that they spotted him in Central park"

The agents kept looking at Olivia and Elliot and slowly nodded.

Elliot and Olivia said nothing knowing Daniel was the one that made the tip call.

They all jumped hearing someone open fire. They turned around and all the officers were pointing their guns to the roof.

"He is up there!" One yelled to the agents. "We spotted him!"

Olivia and Elliot exchanged looks knowing this wasn't good.

A/N: Leave reviews!!


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia stared in shock that these officers were actually shooting at her husband. Some squad cars were turning their sirens on and going the back of the motel.

Elliot pulled his clothes on and grabbed his gun. Olivia grabbed her holster and followed him out of the room.

Daniel quickly climbed down to the bathroom window. He went in and held his gun up as Agent Delgado ran in and pointed his gun at him.

"Back off" Daniel warned. "I'll shoot you I swear to god"

"Shoot me. There are at least twenty cops and agents out there. They will kill you."

Daniel slowly walked out of the bathroom. "Come on you know I didn't do this Justin"

"We have evidence against you" Justin told him. "I can't ignore that"

"What kind of evidence?"

"I can't tell you. You have to let me take you in before this gets worse" Justin jerked his head behind him motioning to all the cops and agents pointing their guns at him.

Daniel slowly took a step forward. "This might hurt" He shot him twice in the chest and quickly grabbed him before he fell. He wrapped his arm around his neck and held him in front of his own body.

Justin breathed hard since he wasn't bleeding.

"Plastic bullets" Daniel told him and grabbed Justin's gun and put it in the back of his pants. "Walk"

Justin walked out with him being Daniel's shield. All the guns from the cops aimed at Daniel and Justin.

Olivia ran a hand through her hair knowing Daniel wasn't sure what he was doing. He was making it up as he went along.

Daniel held the gun on Justin's head. "The next one will kill him."

"Let him go!" Tucker yelled.

"Shut the fuck up!" Daniel yelled back. "Everyone put your weapons down or I'm going to kill him."

Tucker shook his head. No one moved their weapons.

Daniel slowly walked with Justin in front of him. "Let Olivia and Elliot go. They have nothing to do with this"

"They helped you" Tucker shrugged. "We're taking them in"

"You let them go now Tucker!" Daniel yelled.

"You first" Tucker told him. "Let Delgado go" He pulled his gun out and pointed it to Olivia's head. "Or someone will by accident misfire a weapon at this detective"

Olivia's mouth dropped. She knew the secret service worked on a whole different plane then the police department. That's why this scared her. She could get killed and they would forge all the paper work and make it look like an accident. They had power to make anything or anyone disappear.

Daniel gripped his gun more. "You don't fucking touch her Tucker!"

Elliot glanced at Daniel, Olivia and then Tucker. He wanted to hit him but he knew as soon as he did someone would shoot him. Olivia and him weren't getting out of this alive. Best-case scenario they would go to jail.

"Come with us" Tucker told him. He pulled his handcuffs out. "I might consider letting your wife go and her partner. Their captain wont even hear about this"

Daniel looked at Elliot and Olivia.

Olivia shook her head. She didn't want him to give up. She would rather go down with him then let him down. She wasn't going to let him give up because of her.

"I can't" Daniel whispered more to Olivia then anyone else. He didn't want to be the reason Olivia and her best friend went down in flames. He had to give up to save them. He would rather get killed before he let someone hurt his wife.

"Daniel no" Olivia whispered as tears filled her brown eyes. "Don't." She whispered pleadingly. She knew the second they took him in he was dead. There wouldn't even be a record of it because they think he was a traitor.

Daniel let Justin go. He pushed him up front. "Walk away"

Justin went down the stairs.

Daniel closed his eyes and dropped his gun. He shrugged at Olivia in a sorry way and placed his hands on his head. "Tucker?"

Tucker put his weapon down. "What?"

"After I'm dead. You don't talk to my wife ever again"

"I'll take that as you're last wish Daniel" Tucker went up the stairs and got his handcuffs.

Olivia buried her face in his hands trying not to cry. Her husband was going to die and she couldn't do anything about it. This was national security. She would be labeled a traitor for even trying to help him.

Tucker handcuffed Daniel "I'll be good to her don't worry" he whispered against his ear.

Daniel swung his head at him and broke Tucker's noise with his forehead. "You don't fucking talk about her!"

A couple of officers ran up the stairs and quickly grabbed Daniel.

Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia and led her to their car. She didn't need to see this. He opened the car door for her and led her inside.

They led Daniel down the stairs and put him in a different car.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Elliot sat in the squad room completely silent. It was already night and no one else was there except them. Olivia didn't want to go home and Elliot didn't want to leave her by herself.

"Olivia" He finally spoke up. "We gave it our best shot. We couldn't do anything else"

Olivia crossed her arms on her chest and wiped her eyes. "I sit here and every second that passes by I wonder…is he dead yet? Did they kill my husband yet?"

Elliot didn't know what to say. He knew how the secret service worked. They were cold and cruel. Daniel had his moments like that but never with Olivia.

The doors swung open and Cragen walked in angrily "What are you two trying to do?"

Both detectives quickly sat up.

"You actually think helping him would do any good?" he yelled.

"Captain this is my fault" Olivia quickly spoke up. "I dragged Elliot with me"

"I went on my own," Elliot said. "She didn't force me. I wanted to help"

"They are after both of you. They are coming down here to arrest you and then question you" Cragen told them in a fatherly tone. "If they don't find him they will arrest you both"

Olivia and Elliot exchanged looks. "Captain they already arrested him" Elliot told him.

"First time around." He nodded. "They just called an emergency meeting. He disappeared from their custody"

Olivia and Elliot just looked at each other.

"He got out?" Olivia asked.

"He escaped." A voice said from the doorway.

All three turned around at the door.

A man stood there. He was dressed in a nice black suit and looked professional. "Agent Clayton. FBI"

All three nodded.

"This is-" Cragen began.

"I know captain" He nodded "Olivia and Elliot. They helped make our traitor disappear"

Elliot and Olivia just looked at each other. This wasn't going to be good.

Clayton walked around to Olivia "Detective where is he?"

"I don't know," She answered. "They took him in custody. I haven't heard from him since"

"Any ideas?"

"No" She answered as she kept looking straight ahead. "How did he escape the all mighty high protection custody of the U.S. Secret Service?"

Clayton smiled a little. "Let's just say he had help. But from who?" He walked around Olivia. "You?" He looked at Elliot "Or you?"

"Neither one of us" Olivia answered. "We have been here all night"

Clayton's phone started ringing. He picked it up and talked for a little while. He hung it up and looked at the two detectives. "Congratulations detectives. You're free"

"What?" Elliot asked being confused.

"He didn't escape. He was kidnapped." He pointed to Olivia. "The kidnapper wants you there"

Olivia looked at Elliot. She was scared. She didn't know what to do.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel groaned as he started to wake up. He was lying on a bed. He tried to move his hands but they were handcuffed. He opened his eyes and noticed he was in some kind of room.

It looked like a motel but it didn't seem familiar. All the lights were off. He spotted a shadow appear from another room. He quickly turned around and spotted a man sitting in a chair watching him. He blinked not sure if he was dreaming.

The man looked exactly like him. He had his green eyes and the same facial features. "Who the hell are you?"

"Your brother" He answered. "Your twin. Your flesh and blood"

Daniel quickly shook his head "No. You died."

"No" The man shook his head. "Mom and dad died in the car crash. I was hurt but I lived"

Daniel shook his head again. "No. Douglass died. He was only three. You died"

Douglass shook his head. "Sorry. Nope"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I never meant to do this but…it happened" Douglass got up and pulled a gun out. "Olivia is coming"

"No! You leave her out of this" Daniel tried to break the cuffs but it wasn't working. "Why are you doing this?"

"Daniel its over" he shook his head. "I was the traitor not you. Russia is paying me but you're taking the rap for this. I wanted to let you know I'm alive before they killed you."

Daniel rested his head back. "Ok. Kill me. Just leave Olivia alone"

"Why?" Douglass asked. "She's such a big part of this. She would die for you. You would die for her. It fits so perfectly."

Daniel shook his head knowing he was dead either way. "Just shoot me"

"Oh I will. She has to be here to see it though."

"Why are you doing this Doug?" Daniel whispered. "I did nothing wrong"

"You should have been in that car not me. You should have been kidnapped by some strangers and prounonced dead. When we got in that crash you were with grandma and grandpa. The only reason you stayed there was because you were being a baby and didn't want to go home. So they made me go instead of you."

"I was just a kid Douglass" Daniel shook his head. "I was just three"

"You were older then me!" Douglass yelled at him. "You should have protected me from mom and dad"

"I was scared!" Daniel yelled back "Dad hit me! Mom was always drunk! They never touched you! I thought you would be fine!"

"Is that why you are married to a Special Victims detective? You like it that she could comfort you?"

"Don't talk about her" Daniel shook his head. "You don't know her."

Douglass sat down on a chair. "We have time until she gets here. Tell me about her."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot and Olivia parked in front of the motel where the agent told them Daniel and the kidnapper was.

There were a couple of squad cars right behind them. They all parked there and got out. The agents got out and set their guns pointing to the room.

Olivia and Elliot pulled on bulletproof vests and went up the stairs. Elliot nodded at Olivia and then knocked on the door. "Daniel you in there?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Douglass looked at his older twin brother and then got up. "Elliot right?" He whispered.

Daniel nodded a little.

"Elliot go away" Douglass called to the door since him and Daniel had the same voice.

"Elliot don't-" Daniel yelled out quickly but Douglass punched him across the face.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged looks being very confused. It was the same voice telling them different things.

Olivia moved to the door and slowly turned the knob. She suddenly felt someone grab her and pull her in. Elliot tried to go in but the door slammed against him and pushed him out.

Olivia breathed hard looking at Daniel handcuffed to the bed. He had cuts on his face and tears rolling down his cheek. She looked up at who was holding her. Her eyes got wide seeing her husband again. She blinked looking at the same green eyes she adored.

"Hello Olivia" Douglass pushed her into a chair and pulled the gun out of her hands.

Olivia looked at him and then Daniel. "Danny?"

Daniel nodded on the bed. "Douglass. He didn't die when he was three"

Douglass went over to Daniel and placed the gun on his knee. "Now that were all here"

"Don't do this Doug" Daniel pleaded. "Please don't"

"Is that what you told dad when he hit you?" Douglass asked and pulled the trigger.

Daniel let out a scream as the bullet went through his flesh. He let tears roll down his eyes and breathed hard as he rested his head back.

Olivia started to cry seeing her husband in such pain. Amazingly he was still conscious.

Elliot heard the gunfire and quickly started to pound on the door. "Olivia!"

Douglass pointed his gun at Olivia "Tell him to stay away"

Olivia nodded "Elliot don't come in! Stay away please!"

Douglass nodded "Good. At least you know how to listen"

"Douglass he is in pain. Let him go" Olivia pleaded. "He is your brother"

"My brother? What kind of brother betrays his little brother like that. He would have let me die to save his own ass" Douglass placed his gun on Daniel's head.

"Please don't" Olivia whispered through tears. "Please?"

"Daniel do you want to save her?" Douglass asked looking at him. Daniel slowly nodded still being in horrific pain. "Would you die for her?" Daniel glanced over at Olivia and then nodded again.

Olivia started shaking her head. "No" She let tears stain her face. "Please. No. Danny don't"

Douglass walked over to Olivia and kneeled down. "You have to choose. Save him from his pain and save yourself or both of you die a very painful death," He said in a low voice.

Olivia looked over at her husband "Danny" She whispered through tears. "I cant"

Daniel closed his eyes. "Kill me"

Douglass nodded. "As you wish"

"No!" Olivia yelled. "Don't. Please"

"I won't" Douglass said and handed the gun to her. "You will" he aimed the gun at Daniel "Save him Olivia. Save him from his pathetic existence. He is in pain. Save him."

Olivia started to cry and her hand started to shake aiming a gun at the man that meant the world to her. "Danny"

Daniel closed his eyes as tears ran down his face. "Do it," He whispered softly. He slowly prepared himself to die. He never wanted to know when he would die. He always figured it would be fast and he wouldn't know about it until he lost conscious and never woke up again. He started to cry waiting for the bullet to kill him.

"Danny" Olivia whispered his name again. "I cant. You're going to be a dad. I cant."

He opened his watery eyes and just looked at her. "You're pregnant?"

She nodded "Yea"

He nodded "If it's a boy name him Daniel. If it's a girl name her Danielle." He closed his eyes again. "Kill me baby. I'm ready to die for you and our child." He whispered. "I'm ready"


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia looked at Douglass and then Daniel who was handcuffed and closed his eyes tightly as tears fell down his face.

She glanced over at Douglass who was holding a gun on her. She had a bulletproof vest on but she was still scared to risk it. Not because of her own life but because of the child inside of her. She would have risked her life for Daniel but she knew he wouldn't want her to.

She had to end this peacefully "Douglass"

"What?" He asked as he kept the gun on her.

"Let Daniel go and you can keep me here" She said in a low voice.

Daniel opened his eyes hearing his wife's request "No. Olivia no"

"Shut up Daniel!" Olivia yelled at her husband "You have to get out of here. You're going to bleed to death"

"I'm not leaving you here" Daniel shook his head. "Shoot me!"

Douglass smiled a little "Ok. Daniel you can go but Olivia stays here with me"

"No!" Daniel yelled. "She has nothing to do with this. You let her go right now"

Douglass pulled the gun out of Olivia's hands and pointed it at his brother "One more word out of you and your dead."

Daniel nodded "You have to uncuff me little brother"

Douglass shot him in the shoulder "I said shut up!"

Daniel's body slammed into the headboard of the bed. He breathed hard realizing he wasn't dead yet.

Douglass put the gun in the back of his jeans and walked over to Daniel. He uncuffed him from the headboard and pulled him up. "Get out of here"

Daniel groaned since he was wounded in the knee and the shoulder. "Don't do this man. C'mon that's your niece or nephew inside of her"

"Shut the fuck up!" Douglass put a gun on Daniel's forehead "I swear Dan, another word and your brains are going to be all over your wife. She doesn't have to see that"

Olivia gulped knowing Daniel was a big mouth who couldn't keep his mouth shut sometimes. "Danny just go. Don't make this worse"

Daniel looked over at her and then his brother. He slowly nodded.

Douglass pushed him toward the door. "Hands on your head"

Daniel looked over at him "I can't cause you shot me in the fucking shoulder Douglass"

"Danny shut up!" Olivia yelled at him "Get out!"

Daniel nodded and limped his way to the door.

"Hey Dan" Douglass called after him. Daniel stopped and turned around. Douglass pointed the gun at Olivia and shot her in the chest. "For being such a big mouth."

Daniel quickly moved to Olivia and kneeled down on the knee that wasn't shot "Baby"

"I'm fine" She nodded up at him. "I have a vest. Please go. " She whispered through tears. "Honey you're losing too much blood. I'll be fine. Go" She pleaded.

"Olivia I can't leave you," He whispered as he took her hand. "You know I can't. You're pregnant"

"No" She shook her head. "I'm not" She lied. She knew that was the only way to make him walk out of here. She had to save her already wounded husband. "I lied"

Douglass rolled his eyes "You two are like a soap opera"

Olivia pushed Daniel's hand away "Go. Please"

Daniel slowly stood up in shock that she lied to him. He kept looking at her and slowly walked backwards. "Why did you lie to me?"

Olivia slowly sat up and peeled the bullet off her chest. "Danny…please…don't make this worse"

Daniel kept looking at her. He was trying to stall as long as his twin didn't realize he was faking his shock. "Olivia you didn't have to lie"

Douglass hit Daniel with the end of his gun on the head and dragged him to the bed. "You fucking, good for nothing cunt" He pushed him on the bed and handcuffed him again. "I'm in charge here!"

Daniel groaned a little feeling the blood slide down his face and his temple was in extreme pain. He kept his eyes open not to pass out because he had to be here with Olivia. "Doug…please…let her go" Daniel whispered as his eyes closed by themselves. "Please?"

"No" Douglass shook his head "Bye Olivia."

He opened his eyes and saw Douglass lift his gun at Olivia "Elliot!"

The door got knocked down immediately. Elliot quickly lifted his gun at Douglass.

Douglass smirked and moved the gun toward Daniel. Before Elliot could shoot him Douglass opened fire. Elliot instantly shot at him and wasted his whole clip on him.

Olivia covered her head as the exchange of bullets across the room finished. Douglass's body slammed into a wall and he fell down immediately.

Elliot put his gun down in shock to what he just did.

Olivia opened her eyes and spotted Daniel not moving at all on the bed. She quickly jumped up from the chair and ran over to him. He was shot in the chest and his eyes were still open "Baby no" She shook her head as tears fell down her cheek. "No."

Elliot walked over and uncuffed Daniel's hands. "C'mon Olivia" He whispered. "EMS is coming"

Olivia shook her head and hugged Daniel not even caring all of his blood was on her "Wake up" She whispered. "C'mon baby. Please" She got on the bed and placed his head on her lap. "Don't do this me. Please." She kissed his forehead and gently closed his eyes so she didn't have to look at his motionless green eyes. "Wake up Daniel!"

Elliot kneeled down by the bed and rubbed Olivia's back to comfort her. "It's going to be ok"

The paramedics ran into the room and quickly went over to the detectives. They looked at Daniel and just stared at all the blood around him. His knee was wounded. He had a bullet hole in his shoulder and one in his chest.

One paramedic shook his head "We can't do anything for him. He lost too much blood"

Elliot grabbed the paramedic by the shirt. "You do whatever you can for him you understand me?"

The young paramedic quickly nodded. "Get the stretcher," He told the other two that came with him.

The two paramedics ran out as ordered.

Olivia moved away a little and kept wiping her eyes.

All of a sudden Daniel took a breath and started to cough out blood. "Olivia" He gurgled out.

Olivia took a deep breath of relief and held his hand "I'm here honey"

Daniel smiled a little as he kept staring up and not even looking at her. "You can't break up with me girly."

Olivia looked confused and shook her head "What are you talking about?"

"He's delusional from the blood loss," The paramedic explained. "He is probably having flashbacks"

Olivia just nodded. "Stay with me Danny. Don't fall asleep baby"

Daniel nodded a little as blood ran from his mouth, "I do want kids honey," He gurgled out "We just have to get married first is all I'm saying"

Flashback 

_Daniel drove the car after their date. They were dating for two years now and were completely in love._

"_Danny can I please put in better music then this?" Olivia pleaded as she made an attempt to change the radio station in his car._

"_No. Leave it" He shook his head. _

_Olivia let out a groan and rested her head back "Damn your music to hell"_

"_Hey be nice, The Beatles and The Beach Boys revolutionized music to what it is today," He stated proudly._

"_Yes I agree, that's why we should listen to something modern to what them boys revolutionized" She switched the station to something she liked._

"_What is this? The Backstreet Boys?"_

"_No baby" She slapped his knee playfully. "This is Aerosmith. It's classic rock"_

"_The Beatles are rock" he rolled his eyes as he kept driving the car. _

"_You sound like an old man" She shook her head at him._

_He just looked over at her and shook his head. "Mean"_

"_You're mean" _

"_Why am I mean?" He asked. _

"_Because you wont let me listen to what I want"_

_He stopped at a red light "You're listening to what you want" he threw his hands in the air._

"_Fine" She crossed her arms on her chest and looked straight ahead._

"_What now?" He asked, "What did I do?" _

"_Nothing" She answered._

_He placed his hand over hers and interlaced their fingers. "What you want to break up with me?"_

"_No" She answered with a small smile._

"_You can't break up with me girly" He kissed her hand. "You still haven't made me watch Spice World. I know it's your favorite," He teased._

_Olivia playfully slapped his chin since he was still holding her hand close to his lips. "Ass. Drive the car and take me home."_

"_Ok" He nodded and looked at the light "It's red. Do you want to pay the ticket or what?" _

"_Shut up" Olivia shook her head "So smart aren't you?"_

"_Yup" He kissed her head and then drove when it turned to green. _

_They got to her apartment and he walked her up. _

_Olivia got her keys out. "Thank you for the date"_

"_Of course" He nodded and leaned on the wall on his shoulder. "Going to bed right away?"_

_Olivia nodded "Yea. Why?"_

"_Just wondering." He shrugged. _

"_Because every man wonders that," She teased with a smile. _

"_Well I hope every man doesn't ask my girlfriend that" _

"_No they don't." She gave him a kiss. "You want to come in?"_

"_I thought you were going to bed right away"_

"_Well I changed my mind" She shrugged "Yes or no?"_

"_No. You have to wake up early and I have to wake up early also" He hugged her. "Thank you for the offer though."_

"_Sure. Sure you don't want some coffee?"_

_He smiled and kissed her on the head "Trying to get me in there?"_

"_Maybe" She shrugged innocently. "You have been in there before."_

"_I know." He nodded and let go of her. "How about a rain check? I just have to review some stuff from work tonight and get up early."_

"_Rain check it is" She gave her boyfriend a kiss. "You are a gentleman of the old school I'll tell you that"_

"_Told you listening to The Beatles is worth it." He teased. "Goodnight Olivia"_

"_Goodnight" She unlocked her door and winked at him before going in._

"_Hey babe?"_

_Olivia turned around to look at him "Yea?"_

_He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips "I'll make it up to you ok?" He whispered._

_Olivia smiled against his lips "I know. You always do." She gave him another kiss "Bye" _

_He moved out of the doorway so she could close the door. He heard it lock and then he went down the stairs._

_End Flashback._

Olivia sat silently in the waiting room for Daniel's multiple surgeries. He had three bullets inside him and lost a lot of blood.

Elliot came over and sat down by her. He handed her a cup of coffee and a zip-up sweater from the hospital so she could change her shirt that had Daniel's blood on it. "How much longer?"

"Not sure." She answered with a shrug. "I'm going to change. I'll be right back" She took the sweater and went to the bathroom. Elliot just nodded and sat there.

Olivia closed the door behind her and took her shirt off. She spotted a bruise on her chest where Douglass shot her. She ran her fingers over it and then over her stomach. She knew she shouldn't have lied to him about the baby but she had to. She pulled on the sweater and threw the shirt away.

She went out to the waiting room and spotted IAB talking to Elliot. This was not good. "What's going on?"

Agent Harrison looked over at her "You and your partner helped a wanted secret agent"

"He is innocent. The real man is dead. Technically we just kept you from arresting an innocent man" Olivia crossed her arms on her chest.

"The man is dead because detective Stabler pumped his chest full of bullets."

"Detective Stabler killed him because he was about to shoot me and a secret agent to death." Olivia fired right back.

The doctor came out and spotted Olivia "Um…Detective?"

Olivia turned around immediately. "Is he ok?"

The doctor nodded. "The bullet in his chest lodged in his ribs, that's why he went unconscious on the spot. He took all the bullets out and sewed him up."

"Is he going to recover?"

"It's too soon to tell" The doctor answered. "He isn't awake yet but you could go see him." He glanced at the agents obviously seeing they were bothering Olivia and her partner. "Just you. He is in no condition to give a statement yet"

"Thanks" Olivia nodded. The doctor walked away. Olivia looked over at the IAB agents "Excuse me" She walked away from them and went to her husbands room.

Daniel was still sleeping and had tubes up his arm. Olivia gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. "Hi honey" She whispered softly and tried to hold back her tears. She sat down by him and took his hand. "I'm such a fucking liar," She whispered with tears rolling down her face. "I am pregnant. I lied"

She rested her face on his hand and enjoyed the slightest comfort she got by his warm skin. "Don't leave me. Not now." She felt his fingers gently caress her cheek. She instantly looked up "Danny?"

"I'm here," He whispered with the little energy he had. His eyes were still closed. "Why does it hurt when I breathe?"

"There was a bullet in your ribs. They took it out." She explained. "When did you wake up?" She asked. She wanted to know if he heard her tell him the truth.

"When I felt your skin." He whispered. "I won't leave you. Not now or ever"

Olivia smiled and placed a kiss on his knuckles "Get some rest"

"Stay here?"

"Of course" She nodded. "I'll be here the whole night"

He softly nodded before passing out again.

Olivia sat there and just watched him the rest of the night. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Months later…**

Olivia raised an eyebrow watching Daniel trying to put the baby crib together. She was lying on the bed and eating. She was 7 months pregnant and on bed rest from all the stress she had from work. "Danny I could help you know?"

"Oh yeah. Have a pregnant woman crawling under the baby crib. Because that is healthy when she's on bed rest." Daniel mumbled as he grabbed a screwdriver.

Olivia smirked and threw the instructions in his direction. "Just look at the instructions." She turned on the TV.

He rolled his eyes and took the instructions.

Olivia watched the TV for a while and then looked over at her husband. "Do you want to know the gender of the baby?"

"I told you already. Nope." He answered. "It's a surprise."

Olivia shrugged a little. "But it's easier to pick names if we both know the gender."

"We can pick two names. And you can't focus on one gender names so you can secretly tell me what we're having." He warned.

Olivia smiled slightly since that was her plan. "Fine."

Daniel finished putting the baby crib together and got off the floor. He sat down by her and kissed her stomach. "Do you ever regret me not having my job anymore?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. I'm glad you left that place."

He smirked. "They told me to leave. I didn't leave voluntarily."

"But still. You had so much drama over there after the whole investigation." She answered and pulled him into her arms. "I'm just glad I didn't get fired for helping you run."

He nodded on her shoulder. "Me too. You're lucky as hell."

She smiled and kissed his head. "Yes I am. Plus now that you are retired. You will have more time with our child. I like that a lot."

He looked up at her. "You do?"

"Yeah. I want my husband to be home with our child." She gave him a kiss. "You can be a stay at home dad." She teased with a smirk. "You can cook and clean."

He smirked and rolled his eyes. "How nice for me."

Olivia laughed. "You have been manly all your life. You can be feminine for a while."

"How great of a role model I will make."

Olivia kissed his head. "You will be a great role model."

"Thanks babe. You will too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke up to noise the next morning. She rubbed her eyes and looked around but Daniel wasn't around. "Danny?"

"Yeah?" He called from the kitchen.

"What are you doing up this early?"

"It's nine in the morning." He told her as he came back to the bedroom with a tray full of food. "Did I wake you up?"

"Yes." She answered and noticed the food. "That for me?"

"Yes." He answered and brought her the breakfast. "I made you breakfast in bed. Thought you might like that."

She smiled and sat up a little. "I do. Very sweet."

Daniel quickly put the tray down and helped her sit up. He placed a pillow behind her back. "Good?"

"Yes. Thank you." She gave him a kiss and took the tray. "What's the special occasion?"

He sat down by her. "Nothing. I couldn't sleep so I figured might as well do something nice for you while I waste time."

Olivia grinned. "You're the best husband in the world you know that right?"

"Nope. But now I do." He kissed her on the head. "Plus I don't really want you moving around since you're on bed rest."

"You don't have to treat me like a baby because I'm on bed rest." She started to eat her breakfast.

"I'm not treating you like a baby. I just don't want you stressed or anything." He kissed her cheek. "I'm over cautious I know."

She rolled her eyes and kissed his temple. "I know also."

"When are you scheduled for that C-section?"

"In about two weeks. We might have a baby born on July 4th." She grinned. "That would be awesome."

He smirked and took her hand in his. "Are you scared that things won't go as planned?"

She shrugged. "A little. You?"

"Yeah. I just want everything and everyone to be ok."

"It will be fine." She gave him a kiss. "I promise."

He nodded and watched her as she ate her breakfast. "I love you."

She looked over at him and gave him some of her food. "I love you too."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel sat next to Olivia as the doctors got ready for her surgery. He gently stroked her hair back since she was getting sleepy from the drugs the doctors gave her. "You're going to be ok" He whispered.

She nodded a little. "Yeah?"

The nurses told him to keep her awake until it was time for the C-section. "Yeah. You're going to give birth to our beautiful kid and then we will party." He smirked a little.

Olivia smiled with her eyes closed. "I could use a party."

"Me too." He whispered. "What are we going to have?" he asked seeing she was ready to fall asleep.

"You don't want to know."

"I do. What are we going to have Olivia?"

"A boy." She whispered back. "We're going to have a son."

"What do you want to name him?"

"Jason." She whispered. "I like Jason."

He nodded. "Jason it is."

The nurses came into the room. "It's time."

Daniel nodded and kissed her on the forehead as he stood up. "I love you."

"You too." She whispered as the nurses rolled her out.

He let go of her hand and went to sit in the waiting room. He couldn't even sit. He paced around the whole time. He anxiously waited for two hours.

The nurse finally came out of the room. "Your son is in the delivery ward. You can go see him."

"And my wife?" Daniel asked confusingly.

"We're trying to wake her up now." The nurse told him and went back to the room.

Daniel said nothing and went down the hall. He stood by the glass and found the baby in the blue blanket with his last name. He smiled a little looking at his son sleeping.

He went back to the room and paced around waiting for the doctor to come out.

A couple minutes later the doctor came out. "Is my wife ok?" Daniel asked right away.

The doctor nodded. "Yes. She's awake. We lost her pulse for a second but she's fine."

"Can I go see her?"

"Yeah. Congratulations."

Daniel shook his hand. "Thank you." He walked past him and quietly went into Olivia's room.

She was awake and staring outside the window. She looked over at him. "Where is he?"

"The nurses are bringing him now." Daniel assured her and sat down by her. "How you feeling?"

"Like I just gave birth." She smiled.

He smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "They lost you for a second." He whispered. "Scared the crap out of me."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm not leaving though. I promise."

The nurses brought the baby over. She handed him to Olivia first. "He's perfect."

"Thanks." Olivia whispered with tears as she stared at her son. "Hi baby. Welcome to the world."

Daniel put his arm around her and gently touched their son's hand. "He is so small. Hi Jason."

Olivia grinned. "Jason. Jason Daniel Hamilton."

"Jason Daniel Benson." Daniel whispered and gave her a kiss.

"Jason Benson? I think that rhymes too much. I like Jason Hamilton better." Olivia whispered with a smirk. "Hold him."

Daniel smiled and took his son in his arms. "Hi little man. You're going to be a heart breaker aren't you?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and rested her head on her husband's shoulder as they both looked at their son.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three years later…**

Daniel made barbecue as Olivia set the table outside.

"Where's Jason?" Olivia questioned. "The guests are going to be here any minute."

"He was in the house." Daniel answered with a shrug. "He is probably jumping on his bed because he is excited he is three years old."

Before Olivia could say anything Jason ran out through the backdoor and started to run around the backyard. "I'm three! I'm three!"

Olivia grabbed him and lifted him up in the air. "I'm three also!"

"Three and what?" Daniel asked with a smile. "Plus how much mommy?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and gave her son a kiss. "Younger then you that's for sure." She teased with a smirk. "Jason no more running around. You're going to get sweaty." She fixed his messy hair.

"Daddy she's making my hair uncool again." Jason complained. "Fix it."

"Ok ok." Olivia shook her head and spiked up his brown hair. "Happy, birthday boy?"

Jason grinned and nodded with his brown eyes sparkling. "Yes."

Olivia gave him a kiss and put him down on the ground. "Stay here with daddy. No more running."

Jason nodded and ran over to Daniel. "Let's play soccer."

"That requires running." Olivia warned him and went into the house.

Jason hugged Daniel around the legs. "Let's play soccer." He whispered.

"You heard your mother." Daniel whispered back. "No running."

Jason pouted up at him.

"Don't give me lip." Daniel raised an eyebrow.

Jason quickly smiled and grabbed his father's jeans in his small fists. "We going to have fireworks tonight?"

"_Are_ we going to have fireworks tonight?" Daniel corrected.

"I'm asking you daddy." He told him.

Daniel smiled and kneeled down. "I don't know." He answered and gave him a kiss on the head. Olivia and he already prepared fireworks because it was the 4th of July, for a surprise but didn't want to tell him.

Elliot and Casey came through the backyard with Olivia following. "Any three year olds back here?" Elliot questioned.

"Presents!" Jason yelled out and quickly ran over to them. He jumped into Elliot's arms. "Uncle Elliot!"

"Hey buddy." Elliot picked him and held him in his arms.

"Hey dude." Casey messed with his hair knowing that annoyed him.

Jason slapped her hand away. "Aunt Casey c'mon." He whined.

"No slapping." Olivia warned.

"Ok." Jason nodded. "Where are my presents?"

"We forgot them." Elliot teased with a smile.

Jason pouted instantly. "You forgot?"

"Oh don't be such a baby." Casey smiled and brought out two presents boxes from behind her back. "One from me and one from Uncle Elliot."

Jason grinned and grabbed the boxes. "Can I open them?"

"No." Olivia answered. "Not yet."

Jason shrugged and handed Daniel the presents. "Here daddy."

"Thanks." Daniel nodded and put the presents on the table. "Let's keep them there."

"Let's play soccer!" Jason yelled out. "Boys versus girls."

"No running." Olivia warned again. "After everyone gets here then you can run around and get sweaty."

Jason pouted and held out his arms to Daniel. Daniel took him from Elliot. Jason said nothing and rested his head on his father's shoulders. Olivia got up and just gave her son a kiss on the head.

"Kiss your mother." Daniel ordered.

Jason put his head up and gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek, then put his head back Daniel's shoulder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel sat on the grass as Olivia helped Jason open his presents he got from everyone. Jason grinned at all his toys.

"Mine is next." John handed him the box.

Jason took it and started ripping the paper with Olivia's help. His smile went away seeing a book. "I can't even read." He complained.

Olivia laughed a little and kissed his head. "It's all pictures honey. Tell Uncle John thank you."

"Thank you sir." Jason told him and handed Daniel the book. John just nodded. Daniel put the book in the pile of presents. He slowly got up seeing Olivia was finishing up with the presents. He went into the garage and got their present for Jason.

Olivia noticed Daniel already left. "Honey daddy and I didn't give you your present yet." She put Jason down on the ground. "Danny come out."

Daniel came out pushing a bike out. "Happy birthday."

Jason's mouth dropped. "A bike!" He yelled out and quickly ran over to it. "Cool! Thanks!" He tried to get on it but couldn't figure it out. Olivia picked him up and sat him on the bike.

"You have to learn how to ride it first though buddy." Daniel told him as Olivia pushed him on the bike.

"I will!" Jason yelled out with a huge smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost nine at night when most of their guests left. Everyone had something else to do for 4th of July.

"Jason you have one more surprise." Daniel told him as he brought out the fireworks.

Jason grinned. "Let's light them!"

"No. You sit with mommy. I will light them." Daniel told him. "You're not playing with fire."

Olivia sat down in the grass and placed Jason in her lap. "Let's watch honey."

Daniel set the fireworks and quickly moved away before they went up. He sat down behind Olivia so she was in between her legs. He rested his chin on her shoulder as they all watched the fireworks.

Olivia looked at her son watching with his big brown eyes he got from her and his face bright with his huge smile he got from Daniel.

She looked up at her husband and mouthed 'I love you.'

Daniel mouthed 'I love you too' and gently kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her stomach.

Jason looked over his shoulder and spotted his parents kissing. He rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the fireworks he was amazed by.

The End.


End file.
